I can make you better
by Carebear7114
Summary: HE will do anything to make her happy even fake being her boyfriend yea he's whipped but for just how long
1. love sick

I don't own victorious I would like to in if I did it would be a lot different

She loved him with all she had but he let her down he fell for the other just like all the rest of the boys at her school. What so good about her what did she have that the boys couldn't get enough of it was like she was a drug in they all got high off of her .But little did she know one boy felt the same way about her he loved actually since the day he laid eyes on her. And was mad about what her boyfriend her boyfriend did to her ex-boyfriend now. How could he leave something so pure just like that for something so fake? He didn't get it. Andre harries watch as the girl he loved was sitting by herself sobbing cause her boyfriend left her all he wanted to do was go over there in hold her because jade west never cry's ever not one no one so he knew she was broking in pain but nobody cared not even the guy who put her there Mr. Beck Oliver he was too busy kissing over tori Vega. It made him sick.

"Hey Andre you ok" cat asked seeing that Andre wasn't really joining in on the conversation

"Umm…yea i am good just was thinking about something"

"About what "tori asked

"Jade"

"Why "tori said with angry in her voice in beck looking too with a look of why is u think about my ex for

"Because look at her over there she looks terrible in you guys don't even care" he said with angry

" So good for her " tori yell getting up set she didn't care that jade was hurt because she got the guy in that's all that matter

" ugh you know what I am gonna go to see if she ok " And with that Andre got up in walk over to the table jade was sitting at

"Hey" he said she looked

When she was about to say something the bell rang in she got up it walked away

A/N ok this like my first story so sorry if it bad but let me if yall would like me to keep goin with this story in if so I will update as soon as I can

Love~is~for~ever


	2. The kiss

Jade pov

I wonder why Andre was talking to me; I mean he's friends with Beck right? Maybe Beck sent him over to me to see if I was okay maybe he still cares, maybe he wants me back Jade thought. Jade was bought out of her thoughts when she saw beck in tori walking down the hall holding Hands laughing. She turns around as fast as she could so they wouldn't see as soon as she turn around the Connor of the hall way she bump right into something hard.

"Hey watch were you're going" Jade yelled

"I am so sorry jade I wasn't watching where I was going" Andre shuttered

"Well duh I can see that" Jade bit back

"Um well sorry …um see you later" Andre went to walk away when jade told him to wait.

"Um before at lunch did you want something ... I mean did you want to tell me something "

"No…no. No just wanted to see if you was okay I know the whole break-up with beak was hard so yea … so are you ok"

"As ok as I can be I guess I mean I still love him and it hurts to see him with her "Jade said with tear forming in her eyes

Andre came closer to her in wiped the tear away that made its way down her face

"You don't need him you know you can do so much better than him"

"Who would want I mean look at me what do I have that's so good right i am just plain i am just" Jade wasn't able to finish what she was say cause Andre shamed their lips together

A/n

Ok ok I know it short but here it is... I wasn't going to finish this but thanks to the reviews I got for the first chap I am back so thank you in I will try to update twice a week

Love-is-forever


	3. Chapter 3

Andre pov

I don't know what came over me I…I just need to kiss her I thought she would of slapped me or worst but she didn't she kissed me back and it was epic yes epic it was like we were the only to people on earth. But then we heard someone chough. So we pulled away.

"Umm I just need to get to my locker then you guys could carry on" beck said

"Look man it's not what it looks like we were just umm …"

"You don't have to explain anything to him "jade yelled

"She's right dude its good I don't want to know not like were together anyway or we still have feeling for each other right "beck said looking at jade with a hint of hurt and his eyes

"Right ... "And with that jade walked away

"Dude she still loves you ...you know "Andre said as he watched jade walk down the hall way

"Yea I know "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tori's pov

"THEY WERE WHAT" tori yelled at beck

"Kissing and why you are so mad anyway it's not like you have feeling for Andre right"

"No of course no it's just I don't want that bitch hurting him like she did to you "

"Yea but I hurt her to I did break up with her then started going out with you the next day "beck said a matter-of-factly

"Yea but that was on her if she wasn't such a bitch all the time then maybe she would have friends "

"Yea your right that's why I love you"

"I love you too"

"I love cupcakes "Cat said

"Um...Cat how long have you been standing there "Beck asked

"For a while Tori I heard what you said about jade that's mean she my friend still "

"Why she's always so mean to you in calls you bad names"

" No she always calls you bad names not me and maybe if you wasn't such a man stealing bitch she would like you I mean this is not the first time to kissed someone else boyfriend ."

"I thought you said you forgave me for kissing Danny "

" I did and I still it just you to walk around here not caring that you hurt jade and she the bad person " and with that cat walked away

A/N sorry that I took forever to updated but been busy with school in family things well I hoped you liked it in reviews will be nice I will try to updated this weekend if not Tuesday for sure

Love-is-for-ever


	4. The Plan

Jade's pov

OMG I can't believe that just happened Andre kissed me and I let him and I liked it and Beck saw now what am I going to do he will never want me back now. Jade was going crazy pacing back and forth in the girls bathroom when an idea hit her. "Maybe I can use Andre to make beck jealous yes that's it will be perfect." With that Jade ran out the bathroom.

While jade was walking down the hallway she seen Andre by he's locker time to put this plan in action.

"Hey you have a minute I want to talk to you about something" she said as she walked up to him

"Oh hey umm about earlier i am sorry it was a..."

"No its fine that actually what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Really"

"Yea it was nice but I don't like you that way "

"Oh…I mean yea me too it was a mistake and I will do anything to make it up to you"

"I thought you would say that ...that's why I already have the perfect thing you can do "

"Really what is it?"

"I know it may sound crazy but i am a crazy kind of girl "

"No kidding" jade gave him a cold stare "sorry go on"

"As I was saying I need your help to make beck jealous "

"Okay I'll do it'

"Really why "

Cause I love you and maybe I can make you see that you don't need beck to make you happy and maybe give me a chance but Andre just went the easy answer of say " that's what friends do"

"Umm okay I guess were fake boyfriend and girlfriend "

"Guess we are" And with that Andre took jades hand in his in walked down the hall way with a big grin on his face.

But on the other end of the hallway someone had heard the whole conversation in just couldn't wait to tell tori what they just learned.

A/N was it Cat who heard everything or maybe Trina or someone knew to the mix don't know yet myself look I really don't know where this story is going but i am try my best to make it the best story ever but I need you guys help so if you have any ideas plz review in pm box me I think that's what it's called so when that happens a new chapter will be up in hopefully longer than the ones I been given you guys

Love~is~forever


	5. Who's Tori's Friend

Unknown's pov

As soon as I heard Jade and Andre's little talk I went to go find tori it was a lot of work trying to find that girl. When I finally found her she was at her locker doing her makeup

"Hey Tori guess what I just over heard"

"What it better be important you know what I told you about telling me unimportant things right" tori said with annoyance in her voice.

" yea I know but you're going to love ,this I just over heard Jade and Andre talking about how they were going to pretend to go out to make Beck jealous "

"You're not serious right I mean Andre would never do something like that and Jade is not that stupid it no wait actually she is. But I still don't think she would sink that low to get Beck back she has more pride then that."

"So you don't believe me"

"Hell no I don't believe you I mean why should I "

"Cause I have no reason to lie to you n I don't lie like some people."

"Hey you said you would bring that up again."

" What that you sleeping with Danny again , I won't say anything about how I saw you two doing so very bad thing in the back seat of his car last month and let's not forget about this weekend I won't tell as long as you keep you end of the deal."

"Look I told you I need time ok "

"You have one week ok or the whole school will know what a slut you are, oh wait they already know." And with that they walked away.

Tori's POV

Who does that bitch think they are telling me I have one week how do they expect me to do all of that in one week ugh What am I going to do . Tori was going crazy after the talk she just had in the hallway what was she going to do maybe if she just told beck herself it wouldn't be that bad no wait what was she scared of so what if they tell no one would believe them they were a loser in she was like queen bee everything is going to alright at least she hoped so.

A/N I this is a short chapter but I promise they will get longer in time and I know I said I won't updated for a while but this just came to me like five min ago while I was doing some homework any I still need help with this story so all the review I can get will help me a lot thank you in yes i read every last review I get I know I don't have many but I take what you guys give in remember it's up to you to tell me what did wrong or what I did right and what I need to work on I don't care if you think it bad tell me it bad I love reviews like that it only make me want to try harder every time so yea that's it for now I won't update till I get 5 more reviews so let's start writing then in if I get over five I will write 2 chapters so let's see how that goes

LOVE~IS~FOREVER

LEXIE


	6. The 2 Kiss

Jades pov

Jade and Andre was laying on Jade's bed they decided that they needed to go over a few Rules if they wanted their fake relationship to look real, and to make sure feeling didn't get in the way of their friendship.

"So no kissing with tongue ok I hate that, plus I don't know if you brush your teeth. Jade said sitting up from the bed.

"Good cause how would I know that you brush your teeth" Andre said in a playful voice sitting up from the bed as well pushing jade lightly.

"HEY I DO BRUSH MY TEETH". Jade said pushing him back

"Oh really so that wasn't your breath smelling like butt just a minute ago." He pushes her back

"No" she pushes him back

"Oh now it's on." Andre said before pushing jade onto the bed in tickling her "say sorry".

"No."

"say sorry or I won't stop" Andre said as him hands were tickling almost every inch of her body."

"n –n-no what am I saying sorry for you pushed me first." Jade said try to get from his grasped on her

"You know the more you fight the more I am going to tickle you".

Jade couldn't handle any more so she gave up "ok am sorry"

"See was that so hard."

"Yes"

Try to catch her breath jade hadn't notice when Andre bent down in kissed her she was so in sock but she couldn't keep herself from kissing him back it just felt so good in she never wanted to stop but then she thought about beck in how much she loved him in how much she wanted him back so she pushed Andre away

"I think you should leave now" she said trying not to look in his eyes

"Jade I am sorry I didn't"

"Just go I'll talk to you tomorrow ok "

"Yea okay later" In with that Andre left "Ugh why does this have to be so hard" Andre said out loud.

(Back in jade's room)

Ugh why does this have to be so hard jade thought to herself?

A/n I know this is not a good chapter but I don't know I all let you decide

LOVE~IS~FOREVER


	7. sorry

I am like so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I been having family problems my aunt is really sick with cancer and with school its just been really busy for me so i am really really sorry but if anyone can help me with the story it would really mean a lot to me if not I will try my best to updated by the next week maybe even by Wednesday if I can

Love~is~forever


	8. BINGO

A/N I know it's been a long time but like I said in the last chapter my aunt had cancer. Well she died last moth so it's be kind of hard for my family but I am back in i am going to make this story the best you ever will read but you just got to give me some time but here's the new chapter hope you like it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jade's Pov

Jade just couldn't get that kiss out of her mind it was all she could think of. But she knew she couldn't go there if she wanted Beck back or maybe she didn't want Beck maybe she wanted Andre. No but Andre just wanted to be friends right or did he feel the same way

"UGH boys are so damn confusing "Jade said out loud when her phone rang in guess who it was calling nope not Andre, it was Tori Vega

"What do you want Vega"

"You're crazy you know that if you really think Beck is going to leave me for you, you're an even bigger loser then I thought" Tori said in almost a laugh

"What are you talking about "

"You know what I am talking about don't play dumb, your just mad he left you emo looking ass for me you dumb bitch"

Jade bit back her tongue and just said "your right why would he want be me back I am dumb for trying but wait I thought I was with Andre so why would I want Beck back anyway" and with that she hung up she could almost hear tori scoffed at her but she didn't care tori was a bitch in she need to go down so she was determined to do whatever to hurt here even if it means not getting the guy she really wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tori's Pov

After tori got off the phone with jade she got a phone call from Mason"

"I am happy you did that little thing I told you to do, did you have fun "Mason said with a laugh

"No why would having sex with Robbie in getting caught by his girlfriend be fun"

" I don't know but I know it was fun for me when he came crying on my shoulder saying how you forced him into it in now his girlfriend thinks he's a cheating whore in you of course in guess whos she going to tell "

"Please no not Beck"

"BINGO"

"You said you wouldn't tell him if I did what you said "

"I did but kaya didn't you know I think she said she's going to add that you still sleep with Danny time to time "

"No she can't do that, you have to stop her please I'll do anything you want anything"

"Sorry babe you already did enough for me sees you in school that is if you don't come from cry yourself to deaf"

And with that she hung up

What am I going to do Tori thought to herself Beck is going to hate me but maybe he won't believe what kaya is going to tell him we love each other so why should this little thing get in between his. Yea that's right he won't believe her I'm sure of it he loves me.

A/N so l let me know how you liked this chapter so review to tell me it was good review to tell me it was bad I don't care just review in hopefully I will have I will have a new chapter up by next week Thursday cause have to study for finals and upcoming regents or yea wish me luck one my SAT this Saturday I am so scared but hopefully I'll do well ok i am talking to much talk to you next time

Love~is~forever

Lexi


	9. AN BYE

A/N ok so I think i'm going to stop writing this story I don't want to but it doesn't seem like anyone is liking it so I'm not going to write it unless I get reviews telling be to keep going but sent that doesn't look like that is going to happened in not maybe sometime in the future I will finish writing this because I really think this can go far well as far as fan fiction can take it but for not it's time to hang it up or if someone wants to take it in make their own I guess pm box me in we can talk ..

Lexi

Love-is-forever 3


	10. I'M BACK !

A/N okay so I'm back with this story I have a lot of new ideas it's going to be good so by 2morrow I will have a new chapter up for sure in trust me or going to like it so don't worry


	11. Longest night ever part 1

Mason pov

I really can't believe that everything that I wished for is coming true I mean I get the guy make the girls life hell what more could a girl ask for.

"MASON" mas son was brought out her thoughts from jade calling her name

"Yes jade how can I help you."

"You can start by telling me why are you talking to Tori for and I know you're the one who told her about me and Andre."

"Look sis I know we had our ups and downs but I think we should try and work it out ".

"You will never be my sister okay my sister died a long time ago and you your just a slutly little BITCH...oh yeah dinners ready."

Mason felt a tear roll down her face as she watched jade walk away. Her and jade use to be real close I mean real close but then Caralyn died and things just went downhill they started hating each other blaming each other for what happened to their sister. But what happened wasn't any of their faults Cara died because of some stupid drunk jerk but they couldn't see it that way

Mason rubbed the water off her face and made her way down stairs.

Andre's pov

"Dude I can't get that kiss out of my head it was like we were just one person. I mean I think I'm really falling in love with her "Andre said to Robbie

" Okay first off I thought you two were just going out to make beck take Jade back .oh I see what's going on "

"What do you mean you see what's going on "

"You did this so she can fall for you .you want her to love you not beck wow didn't know you were so,"

"So what nice like that"

"No so naive dude she will always love beck nothing you could do will change that okay "

"Yeah okay "Andre said with a sad hurt look on his face Robbie was wrong he thought jade will fall for him just watch he will get the girl

Tori's pov

"Okay I'm going to tell him right now come on tori you can do just tell him he loves you he won't leave you in go back to that emo looking bitch right? "Tori thought as she was lying down in becks bed that night

"Ummm babe I have to tell you something don't get mad okay "tori said with a scared look on her face

"Tori what's going on what happened you can tell me anything?"

"Okay Robbie raped me and is telling everyone that I wanted it "Tori said with tears in her eyes

"OH MY GOSH I'M GOING TO KILL HIM" Beck got out the bed in walked to the door

"Don't worry baby he will never hurt you again okay "in with that he was gone

Tori was now laying on the bed smiling to herself okay she may have just told a little white lie but who cares she still has beck and that is all that matters . Tori was bought out her thoughts when her phone began ringing

"Hello ...ugh what do you want ...No I can't see you tonight .what do you mean why not I have a boyfriend so I can't see you anymore What no you can't do that okay okay I will be right there give me 15 mins okay bye "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N Okay so how did do so review please …also who do you think was on the phone and Guess what it's not Danny …oh in cat will be in the next chapter so look out maybe it was her on the phone .and how did you feel finding out Mason and Jade are sisters yeah next chapter will be up Saturday on Sunday I already have down just wanna make it better for you guys because I know last time around I wasn't that good but now I think I finally have it

XOXOXOX LEXI


	12. Longest night ever part 2

Jade's Pov

Finally dinner done ugh I don't think I could sit with those people any longer. They act like Cara never was alive I remember the day she died like it was yesterday.

Flashback "Hey Cara where are you going" Jade asked her big sister

"Nowhere you need to know just cover for me okay if mom and dad ask where I'm at oaky"

"Why can't you just tell me where you're going "jade begged

"Mason knows where I'm going so you don't need to know" Cara said putting on her make up

"YOU tell her everything you never tell me anything ...do you like her more than me "

"Chill out okay you just won't understand like she does okay "

"She's not even your real sister I 'am were blood "

"I have to go I can't deal with this right now just cover for me okay"

And that was the last time Jade saw her sister alive. She couldn't believe that was 2years ago jade was brought out her thoughts by her cell phone ringing

"Hello ...hey what's up ...oh my god where what happened oh no okay see you soon"

Jade looked at the picture of her sister that sat on her nightstand "I miss you sis" Then she climbed out of her bed room window.

Vmvmvmvmvmvmvmvmvmvmvmvmvmvm mvmvmvmvmvm mvmvmvmvm mmvmvmvmv mvmv

Cat's pov

"Hey what took you so long? "Cat said to Beck.

"Sorry I had to handle something why did you want to see me anyway it's not like were the best of friends since me and tori started dating "

"That's what I need to talk to you about tori had sex with Robbie and is still seeing Danny I thought you should know "

"NO your lying Robbie raped Tori she told me so "Beck now having a confused look on his face

"What are you talking about Tori had sex with Robbie so that Kayla would break up with him so mason could have him"

"Why would she do that for?"

"Because she didn't want you finding out about Danny. Mason told tori if she had sex with Robbie she would keep to herself that she saw her and Danny having sex in the back seat of his car two week ago "

"I have to go I think I just made a huge mistake "

"BECK I'M SORRY "Cat yelled after him

Tori's POV

"Look makes it quick I have to be back at Beck's RV before he gets back" Tori said to the tall boy

"Come on baby why you are with him I know you love me so why can't we be together for." Danny asked

"Because I love Beck and he loves me so we belong together okay "Tori said backing away from Danny

"Fine you love him but I love you I just need one more night okay then I will leave you alone okay please"

"Okay one more night" with that Danny pull Tori towards him started kissing down her neck pulling her down in the back seat of his car no one notice her ringing phone .

Andre's POV

Jade just walked though the hospital doors

"OMG how is he how's Robbie" she asked almost crying jade may have not liked Robbie that much but he was her friend she cared about him deeply

"He's not doing to so good jade he was banged up so bad "Andre told her

"What happened to him?"

" He was beat up real bad he was leaving my house in I guess on the way home someone tried to rob him and just did this to him . Jade he looked so bad he was half alive when I saw him come in here "

" its going to be okay he's going to be okay omg let me call Cat I'll be right back okay " She gave him a kiss on the lips it was nice and slow full of want and need they needed each other right now and that's all that matter .Jade pulled away and went to go call cat

Andre knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss his best friend was almost dying and all he could think about was taking jade somewhere in kissing the night away with her in his arms.

"Hey I called Cat she's on her way right now. Did you call Tori or beck?" Jade asked trying hard not to look at his lips

"Yeah I called Tori but no one answered the phone "

"Oh okay come on lets go get some coffee okay "Jade offered

"You and your coffee let's go" they walked hand and hand down to the café

Beck's Pov

FLASHBACK "you sick son of a bitch how can you do that to tori you ass whole "Beck was now kicking Robbie so hard in the head "you raped her and are telling people she wanted it what the hell is wrong with you "beck kicked him again n again n again till Robbie stopped moving then he ran back to his car when he heard someone coming.

I can't believe I did that to Robbie he didn't even do anything to Tori. What if someone finds out it was me what will I do I can't go to jail I just can't.

/N Guess what you get a new chapter to night I know I rock right so tell me what you guys think about where this story is going tell me if it's going to fast to slow I don't care because I'm the new Lexi plus I do need help because I want this story to rock in it will only rock if the people who like it in supports it helps me out to so please review

XOXOX LEXI


	13. Longest night ever part 3

Cat's POV

Cat didn't know what to do she was so out of it when she got the call from jade how can Robbie be in the hospital what happened to him so many things ran though her mind even the talk she had with Beck. He was so mad she could see it in his eyes so much hurt she didn't mean to make him so mad but he had to know the truth so maybe him and Jade could have another go at it but then again Andre looks like he makes her so happy even though their going out to make Beck jealous funny right. "I just don't know what to do" Cat said out loud

"About what" Jade asked cat was so out of it she didn't even see Jade walk up to her she didn't even know she was at the hospital

"Umm what" cat said confused

"You said you don't know what to do... do about what" Jade asked

"Oh yeah about Robbie being in here what happened who did this to him" Cat said crying

"I don't know "

"How is now is he okay"

"I don't know the doctors say they don't know if he's going to make it"

"Oh my god oh my god Jade he can't he can't die I love him"

"I know I know I love I him too lets go see how's he doing okay"

"Okay" As they made their way towards the waiting room they saw Andre cry in they just couldn't believe it

Tori's POV

"That were so good you made me feel so good "Tori said to Danny

"That's because I love you and I know how to make your body move "

"You make it do more than that you make me lose my mind "

"Does Beck make you feel like that baby does he make you want more and have your begging screaming his name like I do"

"Look I have to go where's my phone I'm sure beck is looking for me "Tori found her phone and notice she had 3 voice message 1 from Beck but 2 from Andre she put the phone to her ear and that's when she knew she had messed up big time she broke down in tear and kept saying over and over what have I done.

A/N I know this is short but I'm really not feeling well in I pulled myself together to write this because I said I would have a chapter up today ..so what do you guys think happened is Robbie dead ,where's beck let me know what you think should I kill off Robbie or not let me know

Love~is~for~ever XOXOXOXO LEXI


	14. Everything must come to the light

A/N: First off I would like to say thanks for all the reviews it was really nice to get. Also I just want to say if you don't like the story don't read but don't say you're going to report me because you don't like the story especially if you're going to use a fake name . And by telling me I suck will not make me stop. Well any way here's the next chapter hope you like it.

P.s If any would like or be willing to help look over my writing please message me that would really mean a lot to me, Thank you.

Tori Pov

I can't believe he's in a coma. Oh my god what have I done I should have never told beck that lie just so I could keep him. Now he will never forgive me I'm such a bad person. Tori thought to herself just as a hand touch her back. It was Andre.

This really sucks doesn't it I mean who would do such a thing to Robbie he's such a good person and kind hearted I'm going to kill whoever did this. He yelled

Andre there's something I need to tell you it was. Right as she was about to tell him everything jade walked into the room.

No changes yet? She asked handing them both a cup of coffee.

No not yet. Tori said

Hey Tori what was it you were about to tell me? Andre asked

Oh um was going to asked if you wanted coffee but Jade beat me to it.

Oh okay. He said letting it go.

Yea I'm going to go call Beck see where is. She said walking out of the room.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

Hey where are you? She asked

I hate you; you made me put one of my best friends and into a coma, and you lied to me.

Look I'm sorry okay it was a mistake

A mistake is forgetting to do your homework, a mistake is when forget to go the store but a mistake is not telling me someone raped you when they didn't .Damn Tori I could of killed him. He cried

Look I know I was wrong but if people find out we you will go to jail okay do you want that?

NO...

Okay then so just keep your mouth shut in we will be fine okay .she pleaded

There's one issues Cat knows.

Don't worry I'll handle Cat she won't know what's coming to her .she said as she hung up the phone

Who won't know what's coming to them? As she turned around she saw Jade standing there.

The person who did this to Robbie once we find out who did this won't know what they have coming.

You got that right hey we finally agreed on something crazy huh.

Yeah that's crazy.

Beck's pov

Okay Tori said she will handle it everything will be alright. Beck said walking into the hospital. Finally getting to Robbie's room he saw he's friend's body just laying there, he almost broke down.

I'm so sorry Robbie I didn't mean for any of this to happened to you I wish I could go back and change it, but I know I can't it was all Tori's fault I know I should have talked to you first but I loved her I thought you raped her, now I know you would never doing anything like that .

Oh my god. Jade yelled

Beck turned around, oh jade it was it wasn't my fault. He tried to say

Did you call the nurse look he's opening his eyes call the doctor I'll go get the doctor I'll be right back .she ran out the room to go get the doctor.

When Beck turned back at Robbie he saw that the boy had indeed began to wake up. Oh god Robbie you're awake. Hugged him but was pushed away by the doctor. As Robbie moved to back of the room he couldn't help but noticed the look Robbie was giving him. Then it hit him. OH MY GOD HE REMEMBERS.

Hope you like and let me know what you think Tori's going to do to Cat.

Xoxox Lexi

LOVE IS FOR EVER


End file.
